


Bucky's tiny boyfriend

by universe_110



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 是芽詹！預想是《老冰棍們的中場情事》中，盾冬的過去。實情是純粹想要寫芽詹肉>/////<





	Bucky's tiny boyfriend

 

巴奇一直以來都有一個困擾，且這個困擾在跟史蒂夫成為戀人之後變得更加嚴重了——他正直又可愛的男友，史蒂夫，好像滿足於「可以光明正大畫巴奇」的狀態上，彼此坦承心意、交往後，他們肢體接觸的頻率甚至不如兄弟時期的勾肩搭背，而不管是哪一個時期，通常都是巴奇主動。  
  
這個難以啟齒又不知道跟誰商量的困擾讓巴奇的心情越加煩躁，但他不知道該怎麼辦——要跟史蒂夫討論嗎？會不會太蠢？史蒂夫會不會其實是個柏拉圖式戀愛主義者？  
  
  
  
「小巴，你怎麼了？」  
  
「我沒事。」巴奇回得過於快速，意識到自己錯過溝通時機的瞬間，巴奇焦慮地抖了兩下腿，「你還要畫畫嗎？到底有什麼可以畫上一整天？」  
  
「你。」把視線移回畫布上，史蒂夫勾起嘴角，「那還用說嗎，小巴。」  
  
「吼——」巴奇必須用看似不耐煩的聲音來掩飾自己的害羞，「可是我很無聊。」  
  
「好啦，不然你來幫我？」  
  
乖乖起身走到史蒂夫身邊，他的男朋友身上沾著滿滿的顏料味道；巴奇接過史蒂夫手上的畫筆，依照對方的指示在畫布上揮灑著有層次的綠色，但他顯然做得不夠好，史蒂夫一下子就制止他。  
  
「巴奇，不是這樣。」史蒂夫一邊說一邊握住巴奇的手，「像這樣才對。」  
  
看著史蒂夫比自己小了一些的手握住自己，巴奇一瞬間感到渾身發燙——老天，他只是被史蒂夫握住手而已！  
  
「怎麼啦？巴奇，你的手在抖。」疑惑地抬頭，史蒂夫看著巴奇滿臉通紅的樣子皺眉，他扯著巴奇的吊帶讓對方往下，史蒂夫湊上去，用額頭碰了對方的，「發燒了？」  
  
巴奇只覺得自己頭昏腦脹，他一下子就暈倒在史蒂夫的藍眼中，然後有一種他們兩個在接吻的錯覺——巴奇受不了誘惑，他偏了個角度就直接往那簡直是世界上最完美的嘴唇貼上。  
  
  
  
完全沒有預料到這個的史蒂夫，在兩人分開時頓了一下，「噢。」  
  
巴奇不怎麼滿意史蒂夫的反應，他噘起嘴，「......不喜歡嗎？」  
  
「也不是。」史蒂夫微微一笑，「只是不知道原來是因為這樣啊。」  
  
「嘿！」對於男友的意有所指，巴奇不甘心地整個人掛到對方身上，他偏過頭咬了一下史蒂夫的肩膀，「難道我還要自己說嗎？」  
  
「『嘿，史蒂夫，我們來接吻吧。』這樣嗎？我覺得不賴。」意外地還開起了玩笑，史蒂夫拉開兩人的距離，幫巴奇整理好領子之後抬起頭親了上去，「不管什麼時候，我都會答應你的，小巴。」  
  
「是嗎？」看著史蒂夫紅通通的嘴唇，巴奇覺得心神蕩漾，他低聲將自己的心願說出口：「那我還要在更多......。」  
  
巴奇感覺到史蒂夫沾著顏料的手捧著自己的臉，明明彎腰的姿勢不怎麼舒服，他卻開心得像是要飛起來了。  
  
他們吻了好久，就像是在用一個吻探索彼此之間的未知領域，史蒂夫率先緩下，在巴奇意猶未盡地睜開眼時，史蒂夫又親了親巴奇的嘴，「好啦，讓我把最後一個部分畫完。」  
  
「然後呢？」  
  
「然後就做你想做的事啦。」史蒂夫重新拿起畫筆，「還是你只想要親親？」  
  
「......Punk。」被猜到心思的巴奇撇撇嘴說。  
  
「Jerk。」史蒂夫再次劃開微笑，抬起手準備幫畫中的人物描繪上最美的表情。  
  
  
  
巴奇站在後頭看著，手指不自覺撫摸著嘴唇，直到覺得不對勁才抗議，「等等，史蒂夫！我的嘴唇哪有那麼紅！」  
  
「就是有。」完成畫作的史蒂夫站起身，略矮的先天劣勢讓他只能雙手扯下巴奇的吊帶，親吻巴奇抱怨的嘴，「這是接吻之後的你。」  


 

***

 

  
史蒂夫畫了很多關於巴奇的畫，在巴奇變成他的男朋友以前，他就有一整本偷偷描繪巴奇的素描本。

這原是一個難以啟齒的小秘密，但他非常感謝這個小秘密讓他們兩個在一起。

 

某個午後，賴在史蒂夫房間裡的巴奇無聊地隨手翻閱堆疊在一起的書本及冊子，史蒂夫根本還沒反應過來，巴奇就啪的一聲把手中的冊子蓋上，聲音使史蒂夫轉頭，他這才發現巴奇看了什麼。

他們倆對看幾秒之後，巴奇先反應過來，用開玩笑的語氣說：「嘿，沒想到你偷偷畫了這麼多我的素描，這是在暗戀我嗎？」

史蒂夫看著巴奇通紅的耳根，還有各種不自在揉鼻子的動作，鬼使神差下脫口而出：「是啊。」

他永遠會記得，那個時候巴奇的眼睛突然瞪得好大；史蒂夫看著對方愣著的臉笑出來，他知道自己來不及收回剛剛說的話了，但他也不想要再用其他方式挽回，於是順著剛剛的話繼續說；「如果你覺得討厭，就當作沒聽到，小巴，我不想失去你。」

幾秒鐘後，史蒂夫感覺到巴奇有點乾燥、且微微顫抖著的嘴唇——那是他們第一個吻，來得輕巧快速，史蒂夫還沒反應過來，巴奇就退開，「我也不想失去你，傻蛋。而且，我才不討厭這個。」

「喔。」史蒂夫花了幾秒才消化完巴奇的話，換他的臉瞬間漲紅，然後巴奇又靠了過來，輕輕碰了他的手。

史蒂夫轉頭看向巴奇，他們對看幾秒後一起笑了出來；史蒂夫轉手握住巴奇的，「原來你也暗戀我。」

「什麼？」巴奇皺眉，「應該是你先暗戀我的吧？一定是我第一次救你開始的？」

「才怪，一定是你先暗戀我，才會想要救我。」

「少來了，史蒂夫。」

「說真的，」史蒂夫轉頭看向巴奇，「我很訝異你沒有逃跑。」

「為什麼我得逃跑？」巴奇直起身體，瞇起眼看著他的男朋友，「難不成你真的覺得我在追潔西卡？」

史蒂夫聳聳肩，「你很喜歡她，她也非常漂亮，你們很適合。」

「太扯了，史蒂薇。」巴奇皺眉，雙手捏上史蒂夫的臉，「如果我真的在追她，那我應該成天賴在她身邊，不是跟你一起窩在這個小床上。」

「我就知道你覺得我的床很小。」聞言，史蒂夫伸手拍了巴奇一下，這個動作此刻變得非常親暱。

「還是，」巴奇停頓一下，繼續說，「還是我房間的大小比較剛好。」

「我的天啊。」史蒂夫無法克制自己的臉再次漲紅，「我不想聽出來你在暗示什麼......」

巴奇賊賊一笑，「我只是在陳述一件事，史蒂薇，想歪的人是你。」

 

他們就這麼爭論著，一如往常躺在史蒂夫小小的床上，兩人卻同時感受著從未有過的甜蜜。

然後他們面對面側躺，史蒂夫忘記是誰先開始的，總之他們交換了很多個親吻，巴奇嚐起來又甜又暖，把他的胸口都填滿了；他忍不住摸上巴奇的脖子，下意識加深兩人的吻，沒幾秒鐘巴奇就跟著貼上來，他們的身體從沒貼得那麼緊過，他都感覺到巴奇腿間的硬度了。

「哇，小巴。」史蒂夫貼著巴奇的嘴唇，有些不知所措地說。

「閉嘴。」因此滿臉通紅的巴奇猶豫了幾秒之後，又挺腰蹭了下史蒂夫，見對方沒有閃躲，巴奇摟上史蒂夫的腰，又輕輕往前蹭了幾下，「史蒂夫，我想試試看。」

「......什麼？」有點頭昏腦脹的史蒂夫覺得自己也開始有了反應——這通常是很私密的事情，史蒂夫的經驗裡只發生在早晨，他忍不住迎合巴奇的動作，接著他就被巴奇翻身壓倒在床上，他的小床位兩人的動作而軋吱作響。

巴奇彎下腰親吻了他的額頭，他們兩人先是隔著褲子磨蹭彼此，史蒂夫覺得布料下的性器被磨得有點疼，他大概也這樣說出來了，因為巴奇接著起身，他看著對方開始解開褲頭，也跟著暈呼呼地動手脫下褲子——然後他又被巴奇推進床裡。

他們面對面坐著，兩人腿間的性器都硬著，史蒂夫有點不好意思，所以不太敢看得太仔細。反倒是巴奇，他認真看了一下兩人的陰莖之後說：「老天，史蒂夫，真沒想到......你有點大。」

「巴奇！」史蒂夫忍不住遮住臉，這真的太超過了，史蒂夫還沒想好該怎麼面對巴奇，就感覺到對方的大手握住自己，史蒂夫一面感受著那溫暖的掌心，一面倒抽一口氣，「等等、巴奇——」

「沒事的， _硬漢_ 。」巴奇似乎很熟悉這個，他的手熟練地握著史蒂夫的陰莖套弄，幾下之後用拇指撫過流出前液的頂端，史蒂夫狠狠顫抖了一下，巴奇衝著對方微笑，「這樣會很舒服的。」

史蒂夫只覺得耳朵嗡嗡作響，他忍不住曲起腿、任由巴奇動作；後者努力讓彼此更靠近，史蒂夫感覺到他們的性器貼在一起，接著巴奇抓著他的手、他們一起握著彼此的性器，對方就像是要教他一樣地引導他動作；史蒂夫看著自己的拇指碰上巴奇露出莖皮的前端時，後者發出的長長呻吟、顫抖的身體，史蒂夫因為這樣而差點窒息，他給巴奇更多愛撫，使對方受不了地抓上他的手腕，史蒂夫小心翼翼地問：「不舒服嗎？」

「這很棒，小流氓。」巴奇雙頰通紅，他一邊喘著氣一邊說，「但我不想要比你早射。」

「是嗎？」史蒂夫不知道自己哪來的自信，他湊上前親了下巴奇的臉，「可以來試試看啊，小巴， _我可以跟你耗一整天_ 。」

聞言，巴奇咯咯笑出來，史蒂夫覺得自己的臉頰又一陣熱，他低頭認真地給巴奇手活。

後來他們根本沒辦法分出勝負——這大概是史蒂夫這一生中最美妙的手活——他跟巴奇幾乎同時射出來，巴奇的喘息、低吟還有咒罵都讓他心動不已，史蒂夫握著兩人已經射精完的陰莖又輕輕捋動幾下，巴奇敏感地叫出聲，在對上眼的時候，史蒂夫衝著對方挑眉，「勝負分出來了。」

應該要反駁的巴奇這時紅著臉湊上來，史蒂夫接下了這個甜蜜的吻，之後巴奇把臉藏在他的頸間裡，史蒂夫覺得要被這個可愛死，「巴奇？」

「別再說話了，男朋友。」巴奇的聲音隱藏著害羞，「就不能讓我好好冷靜一下嗎？」

「是回味一下吧？」

「史蒂夫！」巴奇捏了一下史蒂夫的腰，「你這個流氓。」

史蒂夫笑著接下這個抱怨，然後抱住比他大上一號的可愛男友。

在他們從情慾中冷靜過來以前，巴奇都沒把臉從史蒂夫的頸間移開過。

 

 

 

-TBC？

 

豆芽好帥、巴奇好可愛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊（打滾

 

 

 


End file.
